Rachel Wilson
Rachel Wilson is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Tobias' older sister. She was Darwin's second and former love interest. Appearence Rachel's general appearance is similar to her younger brother and mother, but she more closely resembles her mother because of her humanoid stature, compared to Tobias' cloud physique. Her skin is blue in color, and her hair fades from yellow to magenta. Like her brother and mother, Rachel has a headband on her hair. Rachel's usual outfit consists of a white t-shirt, a chartreuse skirt that has a black shadow under it, and a pair of white sneakers with red stripes. Personality Rachel views herself to be of a higher class than Tobias and his friends, calling them "dumb loser babies" on some occasions, possibly indicating that she is somewhat discriminating towards her younger peers. At first, Rachel did not want to let Tobias' friends attend the party, but her brother warned her that if she did not allow them to be invited, he would tell their parents, leaving her no choice. She seems to submit fast with blackmail, and makes a solution by simply allowing Tobias and his invited friends to come, only requiring them to bring a date in order to come to the party. At the party, none of Rachel's friends showed up and as a result, she was crushed. Darwin, however, saw her crying outside (displaying a more sensitive side of her), and tried to comfort her by cleaning up the ruined house. Rachel seemed calmed by his offer and admitted that he was not so bad for a kid. Rachel was extremely happy, and gave Darwin a kiss on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. Relationships Tobias Rachel and Tobias are sister and brother. There seems to be a lot of tension between them, as shown in "The Party," where Rachel refuses to allow Tobias and his friends to join her party, causing Tobias to threaten her to tell their parents if she didn't invite him and his friends. Jackie Harold Owen Gumball Darwin The only kid (besides Gumball, Penny and Carrie) that Rachel likes is Darwin as shown in "The Party." When she was crying, Darwin offered to clean her house, prompting her to kiss him after a job well done. They also fully get together in The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie, and that continues in The Cool World Of Darwin Spin-off Rachel and Carrie are shown to be good friends, as they were seen talking in the hallway in "The Third.” Penny Carrie Fuzzball Finado and Moribunda Trivia *Rachel's only major appearance was in "The Party," and since Ben Bocquelet and some other members of the staff dislike her, she never had another large role. *Her name and Tobias' are possibly an allusion to two of the characters from the Animorphs series. *Rachel, her mother, Mrs. Jötunheim, Joan, Gumball (used to have hair when younger), Darwin (used to grow hair), Rob, Nicole (Used to have hair), the Orange Guards, Razor, the Manly Warrior, Alison, Dr. Butt, Carlton, Troy, Mr. Kreese, Donald, Maria, the Flight Attendant, and the Human are the only notable characters on the show with real hair. *She has made no physical appearance since "The Curse." *Her name was revealed in "The Party." *In the film The Amazing World of Gumball 2, she serves as the main antagonist, despite his role being small. She avenges Mr. Small for throwing him into the Void. She also antagonizes the Watterson family during the summer vacation. In the end, Rachel redeemed herself after Darwin returns her relationship, she is taken back into home by Tobias' parents. Gallery Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Wilsons Category:TAWOG Characters